


The Bodyguard

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky still intends to be Shuri's bodyguard. She has reservations.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



"I'm going with you," Bucky said. He was resting on the couch with his hand on the swell of his stomach. "I'm barely eighteen weeks along and I'm still your bodyguard."  
Shuri curled up next to him and kissed him softly. "I'm still your alpha."  
"You are. But you knew this would happen when you hired me."  
"I didn't know I would bond with you."  
"Really? I did." Bucky kissed her cheek. "An alpha confident enough to hire an omega bodyguard? I was smitten instantly."  
Shuri smiled. "Now I'm confident that after the baby is born, you'll protect me again."


End file.
